The Legend of Love
by TenchiLover1229
Summary: After a curse was placed on the prince of the western lands, he disappeared. Rumours were all that was left, until a very determined young lady stepped out of her comfort zone to find him and force him to be the man she knew he could be. Can she break the age old curse or will she die trying?
1. The legends

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi! Although any characters I throw in are also owned by me!

It had been years since anyone had heard of or even spoken of the Prince of the Western Lands. The only rumors of the great prince were childrens stories meant to scare kids from running away. He was known as the killing perfection. Two words that mocked and balanced each other so perfectly it was frightening. Just like him. Some stories said that he was out traveling with a two headed dragon, and would kill anyone in his way. Others said, he was dead but that a witch had cursed his spirit to linger and any child caught unawares at night would be captured by his angry spirit. But these were just legends to be passed down until forgotten.

...

Kagome had been only a young girl of four when her father had told her of the great lord Sesshomaru, the killing perfection. He had told her that she should always listen to her mother and father if she wanted to be safe from him.

_Long ago in times of peace and prosperity, there lived a young king and queen. They had only been mated a few months when the woman told her husband that they were expecting a baby. They were over joyed and much excitement was felt throughout the land. For it had been foretold that their first born child would become a powerful leader and many would love and respect him. At last the day had come when the child was to be born. A feeling of tenseness rested over the lands as all awaited to hear if it was a boy or a girl. _

_After what seemed like an eternity, it was announced that it was indeed a beautiful baby boy. A heir had been produced much to the relief of the young couple. When the king was presented with his new son, he let out a deafening howl that was heard at all four corners of the land. Within an instant all knew that it was a boy. The land rejoiced with such great news. _

_As years passed however, the young prince started to show too much power. At the tender age of five the young prince could defeat all the children he play fought with in a matter of seconds. Soon after no one wanted to play with him and they turned to mocking and shunning him. His parents tried to comfort him but to no avail. The prince then turned to sword training and building on what power he already had. When he was eighteen, he had already mastered all forms of fighting and was rivelling his father as lord of the lands. He was cold and distant from everyone including his parents. He would never show any emotions and would never speak. Most assumed he did not have a voice. _

_The king grew worried that his son would not be accepted on the throne so he decided that the prince should walk the land and meet the people. He hoped that that would help break him from his shell and make the people love him. The prince left his home and traveled the land, but it did not go as planned. Instead of meeting the people, he chose to avoid them and quickly grew to hate the humans and weaker yokai. Many who met him did not live to see the next day. Rumors spread far and wide and people started to criticize him for his choices, forcing the king and queen to call him back home. The people were scared and demanded that punishment be incurred. _

_The king could never harm his only child so he brought a miko in to cast a spell on him that would turn him into a human once a month, to show him humbleness and an appreciation for the people in which he would soon rule over. What the king did not account for was that while the prince was exploring the land, he had killed the mikos intended. She placed a curse on him instead and he instantly disappeared for the room where they all stood. The king grew angry and killed the miko. He then searched desperately for his son but to no avail. _

_Sadness crept into the queens heart and she grew sick over time. Soon she died and left the king with no heir and no wife. He remarried and produced another son who all but shirked responsibility and for that reason was never crowned prince. Stories and rumors were told of the prince that was missing and where he was. All anyone knew was that he was alive because they would see a man with silver hair, gold eyes and the crescent moon of the western lands that adorned his forehead. Few ever saw him but when they did, it was just a glance and a wisp as if he were just a mirage._

Since that first night of her fathers telling of the story, Kagome always cried when it was retold. She had made a childhood promise that if she was to ever meet the prince, she would be his friend and break the dark mikos curse. Despite not knowing what the curse was, she studied very hard and learned all she could to help him. A person she never knew, a perfect deadly stranger.

A/N

Okay! So let me know what you think! Please play nice though.


	2. The meeting

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi! Although any characters I throw in are also owned by me!

The meeting

It had been many years since Kagome had made that promise to herself, and she had quickly became a very knowledgeable young woman. She had worked very hard to complete all her miko training and was well into learning the arts of battle combat. Her parents were very pleased that Kagome had taken her childhood promise so seriously. It showed integrity and determination. Although they were beginning to be afraid that she would not become the lady that she was supposed to be. So, out of fear, they forced her to cut her training down and start learning how to be a proper lady. Kagome did not object out right to her parents wishes but deep inside she knew that she did not want to be just a pretty girl like her older sister was.

Kikyo was three years older then Kagome was and had distained training. Of course she trained to be a miko, like her parents wished her to be, but she had preferred not to get her hands dirty. She took pride in the fact that she was a proper lady and would soon be introduced to court as a elidible young woman.

It was nearly the time of her birth and all the house was in chaotic excitement. A party was to be thrown as a dual birthday/coming out party. Many lords were invited along with all the dignitaries that were in Japan. Although her parents were only minor royalty of the southern lands, they still intended for their children to climb the ranks to be proper royalty.

It was always a fight with Kagome to dress her station as she preferred to wear a plain yukata instead of the proper furisode that suits her status. On the day of the celebration, it was no different.

"I do not want to wear that! It is too fancy and I feel like a doll instead of a person!" cried Kagome to her mother as she was getting dressed to go to the party.

Her mother just sighed as she continued to pull the layers of the furisode form the hanger it was on, "You must wear it, you are a lords daughter and must dress your place. If you do not then you might as well be nothing."

"It is not even for me! Let Kikyo wear it for I shall only be a wall ornament anyway." sighed Kagome as she let her mother put the layers on to her form. There was no use in arguing with her mother as she knew she would not win.

"Your sister has chosen her dress already and is working on her appearance at the moment. We are late even as I speak, so we must hurry."

Together, with the servants, Kagome was dressed to show her rank and her hair done in a perfect upon the crown of her head. She and her mother met Kikyo on the staircase leading to the grand hall. The party had already started and the guests were well into the celebration mood. With a deep breath, their mother nodded to the announcer to call attention to them.

Thud Thud Thud! The announcer thumped his staff onto the floor drawing attention to himself as he called in a loud voice, "Presenting her ladyship and her second daughter Lady Kagome!"

Kagome and her mother glided gently into the room and went to stand next the her father. Just as they reached him the announcer had already begun calling attention back to him as he called, "Presenting Lady Kikyo, first daughter of his lordship and now is officinally out in society!"

Kikyo glided in just as smoothly as her mother and sister but instead of walking towards her family, she placed herself on a small podium next to where the musicians were. As soon as she was seated, the music began to play and a line of men began to approach her asking if she would like to dance.

"May I have this dance, Lady Kikyo?" asked a brown haired man as he bowed to her. He stood up straight again and smiled. He wore a very elegant light blue haori and dark blue hakama, the east crest was placed just above where his heart should be.

"Yes you may, my lord...?" Kikyo asked as she arose from her seated position and took his offered hand.

"Ah! Please excuse me, my name is Prince Kouga, of the Eastern lands." as he lead her out to the dance floor. He smiled at her as if he did not feel the many sets of eyes glaring at him as he guided her around the room.

After a somewhat relaxed conversation about the weather and the relationship between the southern and eastern lands, the song ended. Just as she was about to make her leave, Kouga swept her off into another dance. However a few seconds later he felt a tap on his shoulder and had to turn to see who was interrupting them dance.

A man with long silver hair and bright gold eyes wearing a wight haori with the western crest above his heart and red hakamas was standing in front of him with a determined smile on his face.

"May I cut in?" he asked confidently as he took her hand in his and danced off not bothering to wait for a reply. He swept Kikyo away from the dumbfounded man and proceeded to make her laugh.

"You are the prettiest angel I have ever seen, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"You flatter me, my lord." laughed Kikyo as they danced together, "But I have had the pleasure of hearing your name."

"Oh, pardon me, my lady. My name is..."

A/N I am just getting super excited over this story! I really hope that you like this. Is a work in progress but I am throughly enjoying writing fan fictions again! I lost my password to both my email and my previous account on here and for the life of me, I can't remember any of it so... I am starting anew! Bear with me!


	3. Reactions and a mystery

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi! Although any characters I throw in are also owned by me!

Reactions and a mystery

"Oh, pardon me, my lady. My name is Prince Inuyasha of the western Lands." He said with a grin, "So this shindig is all for you huh? Must be nice having it all 'bout you. Even if it is just for one night. Tell me, do you get everything your own way or do you have to work for stuff too?"

"Excuse me sir, but you seem to forget that this is our first meeting. If you wish to get to know me then why don't you act like a gentleman and be a acquaintance first before you become anything else. I am a lady and I do not appreciate how informal you are being, _sir_." and with that said, Kikyo dropped his hand and walked away in a huff.

Inuyasha was left standing alone to the middle of the dance floor looking very confused as his dance partner fled the room. With a sigh he turned to walk to the refreshment table. As he walked he felt a shift in the air around him and he shivered. It felt as if he had walked through a ghost but he just knew that wasn't true.

At the refreshment table Inuyasha got himself a drink then slunk into a corner to go over what he had said that would have made her so upset. He did not think he was being too informal, all he did was comment on the party. What was her problem anyway?

...

Kikyo fled to the confines of the garden where she stood fuming at what her previous partner had said. She was pacing back and forth when she felt a familiar aura nearing where she was. Kagome approached cautiously as not to make a scene with her already upset sister.

"What is troubling you, Kikyo?" asked Kagome quietly as she reached her sister.

"The man I was dancing with was very rude to me." snapped Kikyo as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"What did he say?"

"He was so _informal_ with me, as if we had been friends for years and not just for a few minutes! Not only was he familiar with me but he also insinuated that I get everything I want! He does not even know me! How dare he?! Kikyo was pacing in circles around where Kagome was standing and Kagome just smiled as she saw her sisters thought pattern trail off into another direction completely, "Just because he is a prince, he thinks he can do whatever he wants! Although he was pretty cute and his ears on his head...and those eyes...they were so mesmerizing...What was I saying?"

Kagome just shook her head at her sister and added helpfully, "He was pretty confused as to why you left, maybe where he lives it is okay to be so informal. Maybe you should get to know him better and then you'll see that he did not mean anything by what he said to you back there."

"I suppose it would not hurt to give him another chance..." Kikyo said doubtfully. She put on a smile and nodded her head with determination, "Yes, I think I will give him another chance. If only for him to apologize to me."

...

Back at the party it seemed as though things were going smoothly, Kagome spotted her mother talking to a lord with long silver hair tied in a braid. He was very tall with large broad shoulders, easily the size of two normal men. As she approached them. He threw his head back and laughed a deep hearty laugh. Her mother smiled and laughed as well albe a bit quieter.

"Good evening mother." Kagome said as she came to a stand still next to the pair.

"Good evening. My lord may I introduce my youngest daughter Kagome? Kagome, this is Lord Inu no Taisho, of the Western Lands." A smile appeared on her mother face as soon as she was done speaking.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lord." Kagome bowed properly much to the amusement of her mother. "I believe that your son has already made quite the impression on my dear sister this evening."

Inu no Taisho smiled and nodded his head as he replied, "The pleasure is all mine, my dear, and yes, I see that attempt number two is being made as we speak."

They all turned to watch Inuyasha gesturing grandly with his arms as Kikyo tried to calm him down. Kagome noticed the blush that spread across her sisters cheeks staining them a deep red. She smiled as she turned back to continue the conversation.

"Do you only have one son, my lord? Kagome asked carefully, knowing that he had another as well.

"I have two sons. Inuyasha is my youngest." said Inu no Taisho stiffly as if he was hiding something and she was a wolf hound on the trail.

"May I inquire after your eldest son? Is he ill?" she asked innocently

"I regret to inform you that non have heard from my son in many, many years. Even I do not know where he is. However if you know anything about him or his whereabouts then please tell me."

"I have not heard anything, Is he the one that was cursed so many years ago? May I ask if you know what the curse was? I have been wondering what it was in hopes that I could try to break it." Kagome tried to be as honest with the lord as possible so that he would trust her

"My dear girl, I highly doubt that you could find him much less break the curse, if I have not even been able to that. But if you must know it was a dark curse that renders the one cursed invisible except on the night of the full moon, only then does he reappear once more. Non can sense him, it is as if he never existed. The only hope that I have that he is still alive is that every few months, someone claims to have seen a silver haired man walking a unseen road." Inu no Taisho was standing even more stiffly that before and as soon as he finished, he bowed and said calmly, "It is a bitter subject, and I do regret that he is not here like he should be but as you can see there is no hope. I bid you both a good evening, I would not want to ruin the rest of the celebrations with further depressing tales."

"My lord, wait! Kagome cried out, "I had made a promise that I now extend to you, I will find your son for you so that you may be a family once more. He deserves happiness after so much heartache and so do you."

Inu no Taisho stared at the petite young women in front of him with determination in her blue eyes and then nodded before continuing on in to the throng of party guests.

Kagome stared at his retreating form and she said quietly to no one in particular "I will find the prince, I will release him from this curse!"

She turned to leave the room when she felt a cold breeze as though a window was open but she was not even near one. A shiver ran down her spine as she tried to calm herself before continuing on her path to her bedroom.

A/N Dun dun duhhh! I feel like I am on a role! So much is in my head and I am having a really hard time getting it all down on paper! Wish me luck! And what do you think?


	4. It worked!

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi! Although any characters I throw in are also owned by me!

It worked!

It was late at night when Kagome had finally made it to her bedroom, many guests had stopped her on the way to send their congratulations to her sister. She would politely excuse herself every time it seemed as though they wanted to get into a deep conversation with her and use the excuse that she must see to preparation of the morning meal. Of course she had no intention of doing that but it was a good excuse and it had done its purpose.

Sighing as she closed the door behind her, the weariness of the evening suddenly become apparent on her features as tho she had pulled off a mask. Tiredly Kagome went over to her vanity and started taking off her light jewellery and make up that she was forced to don for the festivities. She was about to rise from her seat when she felt a strange presence near her. It was as if someone was standing right next to her left side but no one was there. She shivered slightly as a hand seemed to touch her shoulder then traced over her back as if they were walking away.

Leaping on a thought that had sneaked its way into her mind she spoke softly, "I know you are there, Prince. Please stay and let me try to help you."

A cold breeze blew around her making her senses stand alert. Then all was still. All was silent. Kagome did not know if that was a reply or if he had just left anyway. She did not have a clue as to what she would say to him if anything she did try was to work, but she took all the scraps of courage that was left to her and made an attempt to speak.

"Please...I don't know if your there but I think I know how to break the curse..." she felt as if her whisper was all for not until the wind that was not wind picked up again. Gentle yet persistent wind, it felt like it was egging her on into trying something right then. She needed him to trust her. "I need you to trust me, it will be the only way for it to work."

Just as quickly as she had spoken these words that the wind around her turned fierce as tho he were angry at her words. It whipped her hair around her until it had died down to nothing. She felt the strange presence right in front of her and the hand that was not a hand touched her chin. Kagome lifted her face to what she thought would be where his face was and, with a look of determination in her blue eyes, said, "Stay still for me. I am taking this as a yes to continue."

Just as quickly, a cool breeze blew against her as if to say, "Continue."

With a deep breath, Kagome started to concentrate on bringing her holy powers to the surface. When she was satisfied that she had enough to start with, she brought her hands up and reached out far enough to feel them in a cool current of strange wind. Slowly she let her powers flow through her hands to the form standing before her. As she did the light pink huge of her powers started to take the form of a person, a very tall figure stood in front of her. She smiled softly at the figure in front of her then took a deep breath and pressed more of her power into his chest.

After what felt like hours of very tiering concentration on her part, Kagome retracted her powers back into herself. She felt very drained and collapsed onto the floor. Taking a deep breath, she looked up to see what she had accomplished. To her disappointment, all she saw was a shadow of a person. She could make out the long silver hair that stopped mid thigh and the soft gold eyes that seemed to stare into her very soul. Two magenta strips adorned both cheeks and a small crescent moon was in the middle of his forehead to show that he was the heir to the western lands. He wore a complete wight outfit except for a pattern of red hexagons that adorned the edges of his haori, and what appeared to be bone armor that went over one shoulder. To tie the ensemble together was a yellow sash with blue at the tips of it. Although he was nearly see through, she could tell that he was actually there.

They stared at each other for awhile, her trying to think of what to say, and him too stunned at what she had just accomplished. Coming out of her stooper, she smiled tiredly at him and said, "Hello, my name is Kagome, at least we can see each other now..." She laughed rather pathetically trying to lighten the mood in the room.

The man looked down at her with emotionless eyes as he merely nodded at her to show that he had acknowledged what she had just said.

"Do you have a name, prince?" Kagome asked as she stood up off the ground and brushed off her dress. She was still standing rather close to him and when she noticed this, she blushed and moved a few feet away from him.

The man, that stood before her, nodded his head to her in a affirmative answer.

"Do you care to tell me your name?" Kagome did not know if he was playing with her or just could not talk but she was determined to find out either way.

A light voice almost like the breeze that was once his form whispered to her, "My name...is Prince Sesshomaru of the Western Lands...Kagome..." He then walked silently over to her dressing chair and sat down.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, prince Sesshomaru. I have heard about you but only about the situation you have found yourself in. I know you are not yet completely here but I am sure that after a few more sessions that we will have back to your former self in no time."

Sesshomaru merely looked at her and nodded his head in confirmation of his agreement.

"Well you can not stay here, it would be highly improper. If you would like, I can show you to a guest room?" Kagome motioned toward the door as she spoke.

Sesshomaru stood and left the room without another look at her. Kagome looked after where he had exited out of her room and with a sigh said, "I guess that means no then..."

A/N Well I feel like I have made headway into this story! Please review! Seriously, Review!


	5. The rumours begin

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi! Although any characters I throw in are also owned by me!

The following morning came before Kagome was ready for it. She had exhausted herself more then she had realized the previous night. Getting up was an ordeal far greater then it usually was in the mornings. Kagome loved to sleep and would snuggle into her favorite blanket and pretend that she was still sleeping even though she was wide awake at each dawn. However, today she was woken up by her servants around ten. Far later then she had ever slept in the morning. Groggily, she got out of bed and started her day.

Kagome had just finished getting her yukata on and was pulling her long dark brown hair up into a bun on the crown of her head when she heard her bedroom door open and close softly. She turned around to see the translucent image of Sesshomaru standing before her. He nodded his head toward her and she smiled in return. She moved toward the door where he was standing and waited for him to move out of the way. When he did not budge from his spot, she started to get agitated with him.

"Will you please move? I really would like some breakfast and to take a walk, stretch my legs." Kagome said in a huff when it was obviously that he had not taken the hint. She stood there awkwardly for another few minutes until she realized that he was not about to move. Stepping back to gain a few more feet, of confidence then what she was feeling at the moment, she looked up into his face and into those pale gold eyes. She knew that when he fully reappeared those gold eyes would be extremely intense, they already stared into her soul. "What would you like? And I want a actual answer not just a guessing game."

Gold eyes stared into blue as Sesshomaru glided to standing towering in front of Kagome. Ever so softly he spoke, "Kagome...Finish what you started."

Blinking at the suddenly proximity, Kagome stepped backward a few paces and cleared her throat as if the sudden movement had dried it completely. She was not a ignorant person by any means so when he had spoken, she knew as to what he was referring. Cool blue eyes lifted back up to his face as she stated as calmly as she could, "It will take more than a few hours for my powers to come back completely, a day at least. We will continue tomorrow evening and proceed every other day until you are healed entirely. Does that agree with you, prince Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru merely nodded at her and turned to leave the room when a voice stopped him in his tracks. The door opened to reveal a young female servant. The servant stopped when she saw the figure of a man in her lady's bed chamber. With a quick gasp, she bowed her head and turned to leave just as quickly murmuring as she left, "For give me, my lady, I did not know you had a ghost... I mean guest!"

Kagome did not even have time to register what she had said until the servant had already shut the door and scurried down the hall way back to the servants quarters. Blinking, she blushed a deep red that met on the bridge of her nose and she squeaked.

"She is right! You should not be here! Please leave." She tried to stay as calm as possible but she knew that her figures were trembling and that she was indecently flushed with embarrassment. Making her way to the door, she slid it open and moved to the side so the Sesshomaru would be able to leave.

Sesshomaru did not move an inch. Calculating eyes were on her again as her turned to face her once more. "Where would you have me go, good lady? I do not wish to leave you until you have completed your task. You promised to release me from this curse."

"How did you know about my promise?" Kagome demanded as her voice raised another octave.

"I have watched you since my father arrived here for your sisters coming out party. I even watched as my fool of a half brother made a spectacle of himself to try to impress her with his wit." Sesshomaru walked steadily over to her as he spoke softly. Stopping when he was inches from her face, "Oh, yes lady, I know all about your little promise and my fathers disillusionment that I am no longer going to appear."

He growled at her as he swept passed her into the hall way and paused momentarily as he stated in a calm voice, "Now, are you just going to stand there and let flies into your mouth or are you going to show me the gardens?"

Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome silently fumed at his blatant forwardness. She smiled stiffly as she reminded herself that he was a guest and deserved her best manners. 'Even if he is being a pain, I should still play nice. Besides, when was the last time he had a conversation?' as she walked out in front of him, she began to lead the way to the gardens. Following silently behind her like a ghost was Sesshomaru. He walked along just behind her so smoothly that he looked like he was floating. Kagome was curiously looking at him with her peripheral vision. He was tall, really tall, and resembled his father with how broad his shoulders were. His hair was loose around him and seemed to be naturally smooth and silky. Blushing at the thoughts she was having about if he was able to wash his hair while invisible she stopped looking at his person and concentrated on where she was walking.

Just as suddenly as she looked up to see where she was going, she ran straight into a broad chest. Stumbling backward she started to apologize profusely to the person that she had walked in to.

"I am so sorry! I did not see you. I am sorry, are you okay? I did not hurt you did I?" Looking up to view the person that she had so rudely bumped into, she saw a brown haired man that was slightly taller then she was with an average build. He wore the crest of the east over his heart on a plain brown haori with almost black brown hakama. She was ashamed to notice that her thoughts had turned to comparing this new man to the man that was trailing behind her.

"That is alright. A beautiful woman like yourself should not have to worry about anything. Is this your servant behind you?" the man asked as he nodded to the figure behind her person, "You must be the younger sister to lady Kikyo. My name is Prince Kouga of the Eastern Lands, and you are gonna be my woman!" Kouga smiled triumphantly at Kagome as he finished speaking.


	6. A unexpected claim

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi! Although any characters I throw in are also owned by me!

A unexpected claim

A growl resounded from the hallway where they were all standing. Kagome was startled out of her stupor as she turned to see Sesshomaru with a vividly angry look on his face. He took one step forward menacingly as if to intimidate the other male. "_Lady Kagome is not yours to claim, wolf." _Kagome looked confused as he growled at Kouga. She did not understand what he was trying to say but clearly the other man understood.

Kouga, not being one to back down from a potential fight, growled back, "_She is unmated and therefore can be claimed. You should know that, flea bag._" He stared straight into Sesshomaru's gold eyes as if to taunt him and say "I'm not afraid of you."

Kagome was looking from one man to the other as if decided who she would side with. Taking a deep breath she cut in, "I'm afraid you are mistaken prince Kouga, for you see, I am not eligible for marriage yet and as such no one can stake a claim to my person." She looked at Kouga with a serene smile to try and calm him and stated, "You are welcome to meet with my sister Kikyo and try to win her hand. She is available now."

"I do not want your sister, lady Kagome. I want you. How can I compare her to you when you are the most beautiful jewel and her just a flower?" He took her hand and brought it up to his mouth for a kiss and murmured just loud enough for her to hear it, "And I will have you too."

All Kagome could do was try to pry her hand away from Kouga and excuse herself quickly. She did not know what to do in a situation like the one that had just occurred. Finally finding herself in the comforts of the garden, she almost immediately lost herself is the warm breeze that blew around her person. Walking slowly to her favorite sakura tree, she placed her back on its large, old trunk and sunk to a sitting position.

Too engrossed in her own thoughts, she almost failed to see the translucent figure of Sesshomaru walk towards her and stop next to her. He stood looking down at her for what seemed like an eternity until he sat down as well. Kagome looked through half closed eyes to see him in a meditative position with his eyes closed and taking deep even breaths. She watched in awe as his youki swirled about him in a dome like sphere. Swirls of blue and green seemed to catch the lights rays as they flashed provocatively around his figure causing a almost ethereal glow about him.

Kagome stayed watching him for a few minutes until she too adjusted her position and started meditating. With every deep breath, she fell further into a meditative state, releasing a small amount of her own holy powers into a swirling dome of pink and green. They stayed in similar positions for only half an hour when they were startled by a loud crashing noise in the house.

Jumping from the crashing noise, Kagome turned and looked toward the house trying to see the danger. A figure moved across the open door way that connected the garden to the house towards the kitchens. Sesshomaru then stood, gaining the attention of Kagome, as he calmly walked in the direction of where the figure had went. Quickly, Kagome joined him ready to fight for her home if necessary.

They reached the kitchens to find the cook in a extremely heated argument with a silver haired young man. Kagome was they first to step into the room, although she had to side step where Sesshomaru was standing in order to be fully into the room.

"I told you, ya old witch, Lady Kikyo said wants dinner for two in her personal receiving room! Why would I have to lie about that?" Inuyasha was inches away from the old womans, that served as the manors head cook, face, "You are just a servant, like the rest of them, so SERVE US!"

"As I have told you, Prince Inuyasha, Her mother has not given her permission for this to occur. I follow the Lord and Lady of this house and no one else. Please have her ladyship come and confirm the dinner and I would be most happy to oblige your wishes." The old cook, wise from her age, looked unfazed at the princes yelling and turned to continue with preparing supper.

"Do not turn your back on me, ya old hag! I am a guest here and you will do as I say!"

Kagome had heard enough and interrupted the argument and stated as calmly as she could, "Prince Inuyasha, You are correct in that you are a guest. However I can not help but feel that a man of your station would be aware of how improper it is for a man and a woman, that have barely known each other for twenty four hours, to have dinner alone in a ladies private receiving room." She walked into the kitchen a few more paces and continued, "If you would be so kind as to refrain from yelling at our servants and take your leave, no one will have to know about this incident."

"Who are you to address me so informally? You are just a little girl and have no place telling me what I should or should not do. Why do you just leave and go play dress up or whatever you girls like to do and leave the adults to _talk_." sneered Inuyasha as he turned to face Kagome.

A growl resonated the room as Sesshomaru stepped into the light and in full view of everyone in it. Gold stared into gold as the brothers came face to face. A look of realization quickly replaced the confusion that had been on Inuyasha's face as he figured out who the other man was.

"It can not be..." Inuyasha whispered as he took in the image of the brother he had only seen in paintings "You are dead!" 

"Not dead, _brother, _just unseen." Sesshomaru towered over Inuyasha making him look like a dwarf instead of a full grown man. "You should learn respect, especially when you are in this ladies house. She is lady Kikyo's younger sister, show respect where it is due."

Taking what little courage he could, Inuyasha stood as tall as he could and smirked when he noticed just exactly how translucent his brother really was and stated with humor in his voice, "Why should I listen to you? It seems like the rumors are true, You really are just a ghost. You do not scare me!"

"Just wait until I am released from this curse. You will be the first to feel my wrath, _little brother_." Sesshomaru smiled evilly at the thought of ripping his brothers throat out for being so forward with his words.

"Stop this right now, both of you!" Kagome piped up as she strode to stand in between the two glaring brothers. She ended up about chest height to Inuyasha, so she really was not much of a barrier, but her aura was larger then she was and filled the area forcing the two yokai to retreat to a safer distance.

Changing the subject, Sesshomaru looked down at the small but deadly woman in front of him and said in a cool tone, "It seems like your powers have returned to you. Meet me out in the gardens and you will finish what you started last evening."

Kagome nodded to Sesshomaru in reply and watched as he turned to leave the room. Pausing only once at the entrance of the kitchen to send one more threatening look in Inuyasha's direction before disappearing behind the corner of the hallway.


	7. Crime and Punishment?

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi! Although any characters I throw in are also owned by me!

Crime and Punishment?

As soon as Sesshomaru left the room, all eyes were on Kagome as she nervously fidgeted where she was standing. Inuyasha was still dumbstruck that his only brother was alive and well. Kagome sighed and turned to the old cook and said in a gentle tone, "I am sorry for all this, Kaede, I do hope that we have not bothered you too much."

"Think nothing of it, my lady. You were not the one that started this catastrophe, therefore upon Inuyasha's form.

Out of embarrassment, Inuyasha grumbled, "I do not know why I should be apologizing but sorry and all..." He then turned and marched out of the room as quickly as her could without running.

Kagome smiled at his childish reaction to having to apologize and excused herself to go find Sesshomaru. Kaede watched her go with a smile on her face and said to no one in particular, "I always liked lady Kagome, she has something special about her."

...

It was a bright and sunny mid day when Kagome walked out into the gardens. Letting her eyes adjust to the bright sunlight, she smiled pleasantly as she slipped off her geta as she walked further into the garden. She loved feeling nature around her and loved walking through the lush grass of the gardens. Humming as she went along a undermined path, she found herself standing at the edge of a little stream thar ran through the middle of the garden separating the flowers from the vegetables. Kagome found herself deep in thought when a iridescent figure stopped along side her and looked at what she was looking at through her half closed eyes.

Opening them fully, she turned to face the man next to her. She did not know why but he made her nervous when ever he stared at her with those light but intense eyes of his. Kagome decided to break the silence, "Thank you, for helping me back there. "

"Inuyasha was acting like a child. He should have been more respectful in another's home." He looked at her carefully and then turned to walk toward a sakura tree. As he stopped and waited for her he stated calmly, "I was protecting my assets. It was not done intentionally."

Kagome gaped at him, registering the calmly stated insult that was lain at her feet. She knew better then to throw a fit over such a sentence but she could not help from glaring at him as she marched over to where he stood. Before she could come up with a come back, Sesshomaru looked past her and took a few steps away from her.

"We have company. Stop blushing, you will make them suppose that which is not true.'

Kagome looked up at his face with a questioning gaze and turned in the direction that he was already looking. Two people walked calmly across the grass towards where she and her companion were standing. Another man was trailing after them as if he did not want to come. She instantly recognized the three as her mother, Inu no Taisho and Inuyasha. Taking a deep breath, as if ready to do battle, she smiled at them as they approached.

"Mother, Inu no Taisho. Welcome. It is a beautiful day is it not?"

"Hello, Kagome. Yes it is, beautiful. Although I am afraid that we did not come to enjoy the weather so much as to talk." Her mother said as she looked from one silver haired man to the other. She smiled slightly to show that it was not a bad talk and that there was nothing to fear.

Inu no Taisho stepped passed Kagome and stood directly in front of his son and tried to embrace him, only to pass right through his son and end up behind him facing the tree. He turned and moved his hand through his sons form once again before returning to where he once stood being careful not to walk through Sesshomaru again.

With a sigh he said, "Hello my son, it has been too long. I am exceedingly sorry that this was your fate."

"Father." Sesshomaru said with a curt nod of his head. Kagome had noticed that Sesshomaru's back had straightened more and that he talked very formally towards his father, careful not to show any emotion on either his face or in his eyes.

It was in this time that Inuyasha reached the small party and started to rant about what had occurred in the kitchen not an hour before, "See?! I told you, father, it is him." He smirked even more as he continued, "And _she _was the one that caused a very loud scene, very rude if you ask me. I mean all I was doin' was requesting dinner be brought to Kikyo and she had to get all snippy 'bout it! She needs to learn respect for her betters."

All eyes turned to Inuyasha as he ranted. They stared at him until he was finished with what he had to say. Then they turned back to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"How did this happen? Why can we see you now?" asked Inu no Taisho in a hushed voice. He looked expectantly at his son, who he assumed would answer. However a small voice caught his attention to the small woman standing next to his son.

"I tried to break the curse, although I have only managed to break part of it as of yet. I used my holy powers and he just started to appear in front of me." Kagome explained as she blushed at how many people were staring at her. Although it was only three pairs of eyes, she felt as if it may as well be a hundred with how she was feeling.

"Holy powers? You could have purified him or worse killed him! Foolish girl! Have you no care for what could have happened?!" snapped Inu no Taisho when he had heard Kagome's explanation of the previous events.

Before Kagome could step in with her own words, her mother's voice broken the deafening silence, "If you would allow me the opportunity of reprimanding my own child, I would be most grateful. You can deal with Inuyasha's blatant lying and I will deal with Kagome's lack of thought and propriety in these matters." She looked at Kagome sternly as if daring her to speak out of turn. She then turned and started to make her way back to the main house.

Biting back her objection, Kagome sighed dejectedly as she made to follow her mother out of the garden. She could not have walked more then two feet before a shadow hand stopped her from moving forward any more. Kagome looked down and then followed the long arm back to the owner. She nervously laughed and made to side step the appendage all together, but a low growl stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Stay."

Kagome looked from Sesshomaru to her mother and back as she debated whether to listen or not. Before she could make up her mind, the choice was taken from her by one single sentence, "She has unfinished business here."

A/N Okay so here you go! Seven chapters all in a matter of days! I will not be posting tomorrow as I have recently lost a loved one, and am going to a funeral tomorrow! I apologize for the inconvenience but it can not be helped! Thank you all for your patience and once again... PLEASE REVIEW. Seriously, it makes my day when people review. :)


	8. Undeserving Actions

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi! Although any characters I throw in are also owned by me!

Undeserving Actions

Kagome gapped at Sesshomaru after he had spoken a short but powerful statement. She again looked from him to her mother and back not sure what would happen. Her mother stopped dead in her tracks and turned ever so slightly to show that she was listening. With out making eye contact she spoke softly but confidently, "A good guest will choose to appease the lady of the house by complying with her wishes. You may speak to my daughter only with a escort from now on and if you dare defy my wishes, I will have you escorted off the premises in an instant." As she turned back and continued along her path she called over her shoulder, "Now Kagome!"

Hearing this, Kagome stepped around the still extended arm and scurried after her mother. Leaving the three males alone to handle each other, the two females left the garden completely.

Inu no Taisho turned to look at his oldest son with hurt in his eyes. He did not know what to say but it had been far too long since he had been near his son. Sesshomaru stared at the exit where Kagome and her mother had just walked through, leaving him all but a shadow with his family.

"It has been a long time, my son, how have you been?" Inu no Taisho attempted to interacted with his ever cold son. They never really had a excellent relationship and then the curse happened, so in essence his son grew up without knowing his father.

Sesshomaru's attention was brought back to his father when the silence had been broken. He did not know how to act around the man that had sired him but was never there, so he decided that formality would be necessary in this situation, "This Sesshomaru is neither overly warm or overly cool. As my half brother would say, I am fine."

"Come now Sesshomaru! We are family, you do not have to use such formality with me!" Inu no Taisho awkwardly patted the air that was Sesshomaru's shoulder as if he was patting his son on the back, "I want to know what you have been up to and how you have faired through out the last thousand years. Come let us sit and we can talk about all that has happened."

With that said, Inu no Taisho sat gracefully down on the grass and waited for his sons to do the same. He did not have to wait long before Inuyasha plopped down with a gentle thud and Sesshomaru soundlessly sat with his back near the trunk of the sakura tree that shaded the small family. With a sigh, the mostly one sided, conversation began.

...

FLASH BACK

It was a bright and sunny day in the Western Lands. Birds sung in the trees that shaded the young prince in the inner gardens as he meditated. He had just returned from a minor scuffle that occurred on the edges of his fathers territory. It took little to no effort to disband whatever they had been arguing about. The wolves were encroaching onto the Western Lands and they were not welcome. Sesshomaru killed a few of the men and the rest had fled back to the dank caves that they probably lived in.

Suddenly a guard opened the small door that led from the gardens to the castle and started hesitantly walking towards where Sesshomaru was sitting. He stopped about five feet away before bowing and apologizing, "Beg pardon, milord, but his majesty would like to see you in the council chambers... Immediately."

Not even acknowledging the guards presence, Sesshomaru stood abruptly and walked swiftly in the direction from where the guard had walked from.

...

In the council chambers, on a small raised platform, Sat his father and mother. No emotion crossed either of their faces when he strode into the throng of courtiers. Sesshomaru paused briefly at the door and bowed his head toward his parents then walked to the center of the room and bowed from his waist. He knew better then to not show respect for his parents in public; the last time he did not show respect, he was chastised most embarrassingly in front of his peers.

"You sent for this Sesshomaru?"

"Prince Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, You have been found guilty of treason. I sent you out on a peaceful tour of these lands and you have not even tried to show the people that you are fit to rule these lands. Not only that but you have intentional killed humans and demons alike! What do you have to defend your actions?" Lord Inu no Taisho stated in a deadly calm voice, his face betraying no emotion.

"I showed the people that they will not have to fear for war while I rule, My _Lord._" Sesshomaru said with certainty in his voice, "I do not believe that This Sesshomaru has done anything to warrant punishment."

"Be that as it may, I have no choice but to punish you. I hope that this will teach you at least a measure of humility, Son." Inu no Taisho motioned towards a guard at the back of the room, "Bring her in."

Voices started to mummer as people questioned what was happening before their eyes, 'Who is coming', 'What will happened to the prince?', 'He's dreamy...'.

The doors opened to reveal a young maiden with a white haori and red hakama on. She walked in to stand just in front of Sesshomaru and bowed to the Lord and Lady. Sesshomaru glanced at her carefully, she had long, straight dark brown hair and stood about shoulder height. A little tall for a woman but that only gave her a air of confidence that most shorter women did not have.

"Proceed, miko."

The miko then nodded her head and turned to face Sesshomaru fully. There was a cold, angry glint in her eyes that unnerved him just a little. With a flick of her wrist she had him surrounded in a sphere of pink holy energy. With one last smirk that briefly passed her lips, she said softly to him, "This is for killing my intended."

There was a burst of bright, blinding light in the council chamber. All who were in attendance had to shield their eyes from the radiant light. Just as quickly as it had appeared, the light left leaving a seemingly empty spot where the crowned prince once stood.

A/N

Who do you think the miko is? Any guesses? And I want your opinion, is this going fast enough for you or do I need to speed things up?

And a big thanks for kitsune-snuggler12 for actually giving me some helpful criticism, I hope this was up to snuff! I really did try.

Also, My grandmother passed away at the beginning of the month, thank you for all the well wishes. I really appreciate the support!


	9. Sesshomaru, a History

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi! Although any characters I throw in are also owned by me!

Sesshomaru, a History

Almost as soon as Inu no Taisho realized that this had not happened the way that he intended, he was on his feet making his way swiftly to the miko that stood in the middle of his council. He grabbed her by the hair and marched out of the crowded room into a more private anti chamber, dragging her behind him.

Once he was inside the room he threw her against the far wall. A sickening crack was heard as she landed hard on her wrist. The girl whimpered more out of pain then fear. When she looked up, she saw a very angry red eyed demon standing in front of her.

"Where is he?!" Growled Inu no Taisho menacingly

"He got what he deserved. You said punish him. He will be forever punished!" The miko stared up at him in defiance as she defended her actions.

"Midoriko, You try my patience!" The man then crouched to her level and growled softly to her as he stared into her eyes, "You will tell This Inu no Taisho what you did to his son or you will suffer at his hands!"

"He is still alive, milord, just unseen until the day he finds one that will give him what he needs most in life."

Midoriko stood up and brushed past the still fuming lord. When she had reached the door to lead her out of the room, she was stopped by a question, "What, pray tell, may that be?"

"Love."

...

Still in the council room, all chaos had broken loose. Ladies had fainted and the men were angrily yelling and demanding explanations of the black magic that had just occurred in front of them.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was still standing in the same spot that he was before his father had dragged the miko away. He did not understand why the people were so upset. He was still right here.

Sesshomaru walked calmly towards his fathers general and stopped two feet from him staring at him hard, "General Shomi, Why are you not controlling the room. Silence every one now!"

Shomi raised his arms and called for silence. A few mummers were raised but everyone had quieted down into a hush, waiting for what would happen next. The general walked over to where Sesshomaru had once stood and waved his had over the spot. He then turned to a few of the guards at the entrance ways and stated in a very calm voice, "Take troops out and search for the prince, check everywhere. Leave no stone un turned. Do not return empty handed."

The guards nodded and scurried from the room as fast as their legs could take them.

He then turned to the queen and bowed humbly, "My Lady, I will personally see to the finding of your son."

Sesshomaru's mother nodded and looked slightly worried. It was then that his father re-entered the council chamber and returned to his previous spot.

With a slight growl, Sesshomaru stalked toward his father and glared at him, "Father, I am right here. Look at this Sesshomaru!"

He then swiped his hand through his fathers head in an attempt to gain his attention. Shocked that his hand just went straight through his fathers head, he stood still for a moment regaining his composure. Sesshomaru then pulled his sword and swept it through in fathers abdomen. Seeing that that did nothing to gain attention to himself, he then started to follow his father around to see if this was only temporary.

...

200 years later...

Sesshomaru was getting bored of just following his father around like a second shadow so he decided to leave the castle.

Walking through the forest was distracting for him, he started to pay attention to the things around him. The birds in the trees, the animals and how they interacted with each other. Unbeknownst to him, a two headed dragon started to follow him around. When he realized that he had a companion, he started to wonder if the curse was wearing off now that he was completely sure the the witch that had placed him under this curse was long dead.

It was shortly after the dragon had started to follow him that once a month, one the day of the new moon, that he became his old opaque self. With all his built up anger from not being more then a shadow the the earth, he started to kill anything in his path on the nights of the new moon.

...

Many years later...

Sesshomaru had still kept tabs on his father and knew that his mother had died some time ago. His father had taken a new consort and had a half demon child with her. They had named him Inuyasha, a idiotic name in his opinion.

When Inuyasha was at the age of marriage and still not crowned heir to the crown, Sesshomaru was convinced that his father still had a strain of hope left. Even though he had never really had a good relationship with his father, he was still glad that his tittle had not been taken away from him as well.

Later when he was back in his fathers study, he read the invitation to a girl's "coming out party" and decided that this would be an amusing distraction. So, he followed his half brother and father to the celebrations.

...

At the Festivities...

Sesshomaru stuck close to his father, so he could glean as much useful information as he could. Then he saw her. She was a plain young woman, a human at that. She had black hair that was up in a bun and her families colours on, she seemed very young to be at such a party. However he knew that she was the younger sister and was only allowed to join because she was supporting her older sister in her devours to find a mate. This young woman was walking right up to him, his father and, who he presumed was, her mother.

"Good evening mother." Kagome said as she came to a stand still next to the pair. Sesshomaru stepped to stand closer to her, smelling her strange scent of sakura blossoms and oranges.

"Good evening. My lord may I introduce my youngest daughter Kagome? Kagome, this is Lord Inu no Taisho, of the Western Lands." A smile appeared on her mother face as soon as she was done speaking.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lord." Kagome bowed properly much to the amusement of her mother and Sesshomaru who was keeping a steady gaze on her. "I believe that your son has already made quite the impression on my dear sister this evening."

Inu no Taisho smiled and nodded his head as he replied, "The pleasure is all mine, my dear, and yes, I see that attempt number two is being made as we speak."

They all turned to watch Inuyasha gesturing grandly with his arms as Kikyo tried to calm him down. Kagome noticed the blush that spread across her sisters cheeks staining them a deep red. She smiled as she turned back to continue the conversation.

"Do you only have one son, my lord? Kagome asked carefully.

"I have two sons. Inuyasha is my youngest." said Inu no Taisho stiffly as if he was hiding something and she was a wolf hound on the trail. Sesshomaru stiffened as well and waited with baited breath as for what would happen next.

"May I inquire after your eldest son? Is he ill?" she asked innocently

"I regret to inform you that non have heard from my son in many, many years. Even I do not know where he is. However if you know anything about him or his whereabouts then please tell me."

"I have not heard anything, Is he the one that was cursed so many years ago? May I ask if you know what the curse was? I have been wondering what it was in hopes that I could try to break it." Kagome said calmly. Sesshomaru could not smell a single trace of insincerity in her scent.

"My dear girl, I highly doubt that you could find him much less break the curse, if I have not even been able to that. But if you must know it was a dark curse that renders the one cursed invisible except on the night of the full moon, only then does he reappear once more. Non can sense him, it is as if he never existed. The only hope that I have that he is still alive is that every few months, someone claims to have seen a silver haired man walking a unseen road." Inu no Taisho was standing even more stiffly that before and as soon as he finished, he bowed and said calmly, "It is a bitter subject, and I do regret that he is not here like he should be but as you can see there is no hope. I bid you both a good evening, I would not want to ruin the rest of the celebrations with further depressing tales."

"My lord, wait! Kagome cried out, "I had made a promise that I now extend to you, I will find your son for you so that you may be a family once more. He deserves happiness after so much heartache and so do you."

Inu no Taisho stared at the petite young women in front of him with determination in her blue eyes and then nodded before continuing on in to the throng of party guests.

Kagome stared at his retreating form and she said quietly to no one in particular "I will find the prince, I will release him from this curse!"

She turned to leave the room when she felt a cold breeze as though a window was open but she was not even near one. A shiver ran down her spine as she tried to calm herself before continuing on her path to her bedroom. Sesshomaru smirked to himself and followed her out of the noisy room.

...

In Kagome's room...

Sesshomaru walked into her bed chamber silently after her. He watched as she sighed and dropped her formal mask from her face, weariness becoming painfully apparent on her young face. She walked over to her vanity and slouched in the chair as she removed the jewlary that she was wearing.

Sesshomaru followed her and put his hand on her shoulder to see if she would feel him.

She spoke softly to no one in particular, "I know you are there, Prince. Please stay and let me try to help you."

Needless to say, Sesshomaru was shocked that she knew he was there. He was not sure what to do but his curiosity was getting the better of him so he agreed and swiped through her in order to move the air around them. Taking a deep breath, Kagome stood and faced him.

"Please...I don't know if your there but I think I know how to break the curse..." Shs said softly. He moved the air again to give her a little more confidence. "I need you to trust me, it will be the only way for it to work."

That was laughable, trust, he barely knew her but he was not about to turn away now.

The wind whipped her hair around her until it had died down to nothing. Sesshomaru moved his hand to her chin to move her face so that she was actually looking at his face and not his chest. Kagome lifted her face to where his face was and, with a look of determination in her blue eyes, said, "Stay still for me. I am taking this as a yes to continue."

Just as quickly, a cool breeze blew against her as Sesshomaru moved to say, "Continue."

With a deep breath, Kagome started to concentrate on bringing her holy powers to the then pushed her powers in to his chest. It felt warm and tingly as it washed over his form, bathing him in a pink light.

After what felt like hours, Kagome retracted her powers back into herself. Sesshomaru felt the warmth leave him and watched as she collapsed onto the floor. Kagome then looked up to see what she had done. He only saw appointment in her eyes. Looking up into the mirror and her vanity, he actually saw his reflection looking back at him. Although he was translucent, it was a considerable step forward.

Sesshomaru then turned back to the girl on the floor and they stared at each other for smiled tiredly at him and said, "Hello, my name is Kagome, at least we can see each other now..." She laughed rather pathetically trying to lighten the mood in the room. It did not help.

"Do you have a name, prince?" Kagome asked as she stood up off the ground and brushed off her dress. She was still standing rather close to him and when she noticed this, she blushed and moved a few feet away from him. Much to his amusement.

Sesshomaru nodded his head to her in a affirmative answer.

"Do you care to tell me your name?" Kagome asked.

"My name...is Prince Sesshomaru of the Western Lands...Kagome..." He then walked silently over to her dressing chair and sat down.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, prince Sesshomaru. I have heard about you but only about the situation you have found yourself in. I know you are not yet completely here but I am sure that after a few more sessions that we will have back to your former self in no time."

Sesshomaru merely looked at her and nodded his head in confirmation of his agreement.

"Well you can't stay here, it would be highly improper. If you would like, I can show you to a guest room?" Kagome motioned toward the door as she spoke.

Sesshomaru stood and left the room without another look at her. He walked back to his fathers room but paused and turned and walked away, not quite sure what to do with himself now.

...

End of Flashback!

His father and brother just sat staring at him for awhile after he had finished explaining what he had done since the...accident.

Inuyasha the made a gruff noise and shook his head, "That sucks, man."

Inu no Taisho glared at his younger son and said, "I am very sorry to hear about all this but that is in the past and we must look to the future! Come my son, we will discuss what we shall do further in my chambers. For now, I suggest that you have Kagome rest a bit longer before she makes another attempt of healing you."

All Sesshomaru did was nod his head slightly to show that he had heard them. Then leaned back to fully rest on the tree behind him and closed his eyes, completely ignoring them.

With a sigh, Inu no Taisho and Inuyasha walked off toward to house leaving Sesshomaru alone in relative peace.

A/N So I am really disappointed to I only got one review out of the literally hundreds of people that read my story. It makes me not want to continue this. But thankfully, I do this for me, not for you. PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. The choices we make

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not the characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi! Although any characters I throw in are also owned by me!

The choices we make

Kagome followed her mother quietly to a small study and sat down on a small pillow. Her mother followed suit.

"Kagome...What am I going to do with you?" asked her mother with a sigh.

"Ummm... Love me anyway?" Kagome laughed meekly.

"Do you know what the servants have been saying? They were talking about finding a man in your bed chambers. You. An unmarried woman! How shameful! Do you know what you did?"

By now Kagome's mother was pacing the room in a circular pattern until she came to an abrupt halt with her last question. Looking sternly at her daughter, she waited for a reply.

Kagome did not know what to say so she kept her head down and fidgeted her hands on her lap.

With a loud sigh, her mother sat gracefully down on the pillow adjacent her daughter, "You do realize what we have to do, do you not?"

"Tell the staff to keep their big mouths shut?" Instantly, Kagome knew that a sarcastic comment was not the most appropriate thing to say.

"You, young lady, have two choices. The first would be to be sent to a monastery and live there as a miko, and the second would be to marry the man that has tainted your reputation so shamefully."

Narrow eyes now watched as Kagome fidgeted even more with such a heavy decision. She knew she did not mind living as a miko but she also knew that she wanted children and a life as a miko would not grant her such a thing.

After a few minutes of silence, her choice was taken from her.

"You will not see Prince Sesshomaru, unless with a chaperon, and as soon as his...situation is fixed; you will be sent to a monastery in the northern mountains." 

Kagome was left stunned at the final words that her mother had spoken. She was left in the study alone to contemplate what her future life was going to be. It was not a life, it was prison.

An hour had passed and Kagome was still in shock as a knock firmly resonated in the small room. The person who knocked, did not wait for a reply before opening the door.

Her only sister came into view and sat on the pillow that had once been occupied by their mother.

"I heard." Kikyo stated plainly.

"..." Kagome did not even look up to see her sisters face. If she had, she would have seen a look of pity written plainly in her eyes.

"I'm sure that with time, mother and father will change their minds. Then you can come home." That statement left no room for truth, it was a false hope and they both knew it.

"Thank you, Kikyo. I'm sure that you can come and visit me after I am settled there as well." Kagome added to the false hope that they so desperately clung to.

Neither wanted to admit the harsh truth that after Prince Sesshomaru was healed that they would never see each other again. The Northern mountains were known for being cold and stormy, even through out the summer season. No one willingly went to live there and no one ever returned. It was in all essence a place of banishment.

...

Sesshomaru was getting a little agitated with the sudden presence on the guard that now was supposed to follow him every where. He had been told that by the orders of the Lord and Lady of the house that his reputation was to be protected at all times, so as to not 'tarnish' the Western Lands. Scoffing at the idea of his reputation being tarnished, Sesshomaru ignored the guard all together.

He soon grew board with nature and left to find the woman that had caused all this: Kagome. His second shadow followed a few feet behind him.

Using his superior senses he followed Kagome's unique scent. Soon Sesshomaru was standing in front on a dark wooden screen that blocked his way into the next room. He could sense two people in the room and knew that it was wrong to eavesdrop but he could not help himself.

"It will be nice up in the mountains...you always did like the snow." a murmured voice said.

"That is true. I am sure that I can find peace in this decision." A broken voice that sounded like Kagome muttered dejectedly.

"See? Something to look forward to. Besides, you will meet friends there and you will grow to love them as you do the people here."

"Yes, you are right, we should probably get going to supper. I do not want to be in more trouble then i am already in."

Sesshomaru heard the gentle rustling of silk and the padding of feet heading towards the door he was next to. Feeling like a child caught with his hand on the cookie platter, he rushed down the hall to make it look like he was not eavesdropping.

He had just leaned up against the wall a good ten feet away when the door slid open and Kikyo stepped out first.

Kikyo gave a startled gasped and clutched the top of her kimono just above her heart as if to stop it from beating to fast. Kagome walked right into the back of Kikyo shoving her farther out into the hallway.

Looking up from the ground, gold met blue. Kagome blushed slightly and looked down hurriedly at the ground, muttering an apology, she rushed down the hallway. Sesshomaru watched her until she turned the corner and then turned his gaze to her sister who was attempting to sneak away aswell.

"Why is your sister acting so...childishly?"

Kikyo stopped but did not turn to face the man who asked the question.

"This is your fault. You should be the one punished, not her."

Not being able to get a reply in, Sesshomaru merely watched as Kikyo stiffly walked down the hall and disappeared into another room. Confused, Sesshomaru shook his head slightly and followed Kagome's path down the hall. He would get to the bottom of this.

A/N A BIG, HUGE, GINORMOUS thanks to the people who did review. It's nice to know my work is appreciated!

KEEP IT UP AND REVIEW!


End file.
